


Love's Garden

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Fish, Gardens & Gardening, Poetry, Romance, Three Words from a Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1991-09-20
Updated: 1991-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will make my love a garden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the three words from a hat challenge round of the Bard of the Mists competition held Sept 1991. My words were pilchard, plant and grove.

I will make my love a garden  
Down by the apple grove  
And in it I will plant  
All the flowers that he loves

I'll plant cowslips & harebells  
Rosemary and clove  
And at their roots the pilchard put  
My loving heart to prove

Though fishy at the roots my dear  
Desire shows above  
Green Jack shall flourish there withal  
The sea's gift doth improve

With Ivy twin the sweet woodbine  
We shall sing like doves  
To keep your garden green my love  
With pilchards plant the grove


End file.
